


Rest In Peace Sanity

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I THINK I MAY NEED MENTAL HELP, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: The girls need some help.It’s absolute chaos.





	Rest In Peace Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What the actual fuck is going on? I don’t know. I don’t even know how I can explain this.

 

Well, first of all, let’s get the drunk Monika who is currently trying to strip out of the way first.

 

That was a mistake. A very big mistake. I didn’t actually think it would do anything to her. I mean, it’s one chocolate with alcohol in it. How bad can that be?

 

Monika: LESGET THIS THING STARTED! TURN THE MUSIC ON AND GIVE ME A POLE!

 

Me: FOR FUCKS SAKE PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

 

Yeah... it’s bad. She won’t stop stripping. And it doesn’t help that the other girls are acting batshit crazy as well.

 

Sayori: WHEEEEEEE! I have depression and 2D anime waifus for friends!

 

Natsuki: Nuuuuuu! I’m... I’m the only fucking one with waifus Sayo... I... I am... the queen... THE QUEEN OF ALL YOU FUCKIN’ WEEBS!

 

Yuri: *throws her book to the floor and takes out knife* PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND THIS BEAUTIFUL STRIPPER OR I WILL CUT A BITCH!

 

Me: SHUT UP! GOD I CAN’T!

 

So... yeah... this is what happens when you write too much and end up messing with the characters... it’s utter chaos here.

 

All the girls are drunk and have lost their fucking marbles.

 

Help.

 

Please send help.

 

Yuri: CUCAW!

 

Me: Since when were you a flipping bird?!

 

Natsuki: GIVE THE STRIPPER A POLE!

 

Monika: LET MY REVOLUTION OF AI POLE DANCERS BEGIN!

 

Sayori: I have crippling depression~

 

Me: Sayo, no. Don’t.

 

Sayori: Wheeee let’s get out the vodka!

 

Me: OH FUCK GOD NO!

 

Well... I think it’s too late for help.

 

I would explain more to you, but honestly, I think you get the point already.

 

Monika: ROBOT STRIPPERS WILL NEVER COMPLAIN AND LIVE FOREVER! IT’S THE DAWN OF A BETTER AGE!

 

Yuri: TAKE MY MONEY!

 

Natsuki: *throws her cupcakes* 

 

Sayori: I got the vodka! Time for some nice-

 

Me: WE’RE ENDING IT NOW! NOPE! NOT DOING THIS NOW.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired from getting up at 3:50 AM to catch a plane so right now, this is all my fried brain can write.
> 
> Help.


End file.
